Bloodstained Memories
by DamselOfWords
Summary: Anna and Koko are vampires who belong to a clan.One rainy day Anna has a flashback about her past which reveals her first meeting with Koko.After the flashback she realises how truly lucky she is to be with Koko.This is a one-shot.


_Hi ya,_

_Hope you have enjoyed the story so far. Thank you to you all for your reviews. Any suggestions will be appreciated. I was thinking maybe you guys are wondering about some of the vampires past; like how they turned into a vampire and who turned them. So I decided to write this one-shot side story about Anna and Koko. If you guys are really curious about the past of any other pairings (some pairings are yet to be introduced) you are free to ask me. Natsume's past will be revealed within the actual story so apart from that anyone else and I will be happy to tell you. Now go ahead and enjoy._

_Also please listen to the song My Immortal-Evanescence throughout reading the chapter._

_Luv Kari_

BLOOD-STAINED MEMORIES

The sky was pitch black. The surroundings only visible through the occasional lightening. The rain poured down heavily; the water flowing like rivers along with the melting ice. It had been sunny just a day ago but this drastic change in weather was no surprise. Besides vampires loved this weather. The rain and lightening was like a treat unlike the normal cloudy and cold days. The days when the sun shined was what vampires hated most but the sun didn't burn them or anything since each vampire had a unique tattoo on their body that held a spell protecting them from burning. The tattoo also marked them as a member of their clan. It was a necessary measure since their group wasn't the only vampire clan in the world though it was the strongest.

Anna sat by the window sill, her hand stretched out of the open window feeling the rain fall on her palm. Everyone had gone outside for a game of football including Koko so Anna was alone in their underground house. Of course vampires playing football was not something that humans could watch since their movements were too quick too be seen. Their clan had such get together games often and Anna usually enjoyed it but on days like these she chose to stay alone without interacting with others. She had lived very long so a lot of her memories faded with time but somehow her memories from when she was a human remained vivid. She looked outside the window focusing on nothing as her mind raced back in time.

_28 August 1864_

_I am very happy today. It's finally my birthday and I turn eighteen which means I depart for Boston soon. I can't wait to see my dear cousin who I haven't seen in such a long time. Father is not very pleased with me leaving but he understands. I won't be gone long, just a year. I am very determined to make this the most exciting year of my life since when I return to Virginia I shall have to marry. Mother is very worried over finding a perfect gentleman for me._

'_You are too good for any man' she says. Mother takes too much pride in me which I have to admit is embarrassing .I know I'm pretty but I do not say that in vanity. Since young I have been praised for my looks and honestly it doesn't make a difference to me. I believe a woman's good nature and talent lies before all. I only hope father doesn't secretly follow me to Boston and then say that he did it out of worry. I cannot forget the time when I was invited to a luncheon by my friend who resides in a small town out of Virginia. The luncheon included only women and I was enjoying myself when my eyes fell on a very muscular looking woman who I realized was my father. I had to depart in a hurry so no one would find out that my father was dressed as a woman. He later explained he had had a bad dream about me dying and had wanted to check with his own eyes that I was fine. I sincerely pray that such a incident should never occur again. Today was a good day. I had my birthday party. It was very grand and I received many presents. I liked the royal blue satin corset I wore today so I am going ask my dressmaker to make something similar for my visit to Boston. It's nearly midnight now and I'm tired but I'm too excited so I don't know if I will be able to sleep. I shall try though._

_Anna_

'Anna where are you? Hiding on trees breaks the rule of the game. You know I can't climb trees' shouted Rosy.

Anna giggled from behind a bush. Her cousin had always been bad at hide and seek. After a while of shouting Rosy gave up and was making her way back into the mansion. Anna sighed. Coming to Boston was a good idea but spending time with her cousin wasn't very enjoyble. She was about to follow her cousin in to the mansion when she saw a movement in a nearby bush. Curiosity taking over she walked towards the large bush and peeked inside. She gasped loudly and moved back quickly. She wasn't sure what to do and was about to call for help when she heard painful moans. 'He was alive' she thought. She immediately crawled back in to the bush and pulled the body out. She saw his one hand twitch. He was shirtless and his body covered with blood. There were no signs of cuts or bruises so she judged the blood wasn't his until she noticed his neck. There was a deep gash on his neck but she also noticed something else. There were two marks as though something like a bat had bit him. She moved closer to his face when his eyes shot open.

Anna watched the young man sleep. He had scared her with suddenly opening his eyes like that but after that only confusion had registered on his face. He also had suddenly moved his head towards her stomach while fiddling with her dress. If not for the circumstances he was in she would have thought he was a pervert but it only appeared like he was trying to hide from something. She guessed he was trying to shield his face from the sunlight. He was sleeping peacefully now but it hadn't been easy for Anna to convince her aunt to let him rest in the house while they contacted the police. For unknown reasons she felt like she really wanted to know more about this man. 'Wait I can't possibly be attracted to him. He could be a criminal for all I know but he looks so harmless and sweet' she thought just when she heard footsteps.

'So, you don't remember anything then' questioned the police officer for the tenth time.

'No, I don't' replied the man looking annoyed to be woken from his nap.

Anna for some reason was growing impatient. Her aunt and cousin along with her stood in the bedroom as the police officer continued his futile interrogation. Anna was about to interfere when the officer started sounding aggressive but her aunt held her back. The police officer accused him of lying and surprised everyone when he slapped the wounded man across his face. 'That was it' thought Anna as she walked over to the officer and asked him to leave.

'Anna, what are you saying?' asked her aunt.

'But auntie he doesn't remember anything and he's already hurt so this officer being violent with him wouldn't help'

'But madam, this man could be dangerous and he could be lying' said the police officer with concern.

'I don't think he's lying; he really looks like he doesn't remember anything' said Anna sounding a little desperate.

'What do you suggest we do Anna' questioned her aunt with a threatening tone as though she knew the answer.

'Let him stay until he heals' she replied plainly.

'No and no further discussions on this matter ' said her aunt moving on to talk to the police officer.

Anna smiled as she tried to maintain her pose. She was leaning against a branch as the man's eyes darted from the canvas to her and reverse. He seemed to have immense concentration since he hadn't replied to the few questions she had shouted to him while getting bored posing.

'Are you done' asked Anna when she saw him put his paint brush down.

'Yeah' he replied.

She ran over to him and closed her eyes for a few seconds before looking the painting. Her amazement was evident on her face.

'It's beautiful' she said to him smiling.

'Hmmm' he said as he turned to leave.

Anna followed him. She was still not happy with the fact that he didn't speak much at all. His memories hadn't returned but it had barely been a week since he had been living with them. Anna had whole heartedly thanked the gentleman who claimed to have known him. The gentleman had identified that the man's name was Koko and he was a nineteen year old painter with no family. After a few clarifications from the police her aunt had agreed on letting Koko stay a few days. Anna tried to get close to him but somehow it seemed impossible. He spaced out sometimes and hated being out in the sun much. Anna was the only person he barely spoke to.

'Koko, It's time for dinner' said Anna.

'I'm not hungry' he said as he made his way up to his room.

'But…I still think'

'I'm not hungry' he cut in sounding aggressive.

Anna sat on the dinner table annoyed. He didn't have to be so rude. She had merely enquired. After dinner and a game of cards Anna walked past Koko's room when she heard painful noises. Anxiety taking over she opened the door to find him on the ground beside his bed. He was panting heavily and she noticed him grip the side of his neck. She ran over to him and was about to shout for help when he put his hand over her mouth.

'I'm …I'm fine. Don't call anyone' he managed to say through the heavy panting. He put his hand over his mouth as he gripped Anna's hand. Anna felt tears sting her face. She held his hand tight as he moaned in pain. He sat up and collapsed against her chest. She rubbed his back in an effort of soothing him when she felt his breathing rate rise and he suddenly pushed her away. She noticed blood spurt out of his mouth as he held his head and rolled on the ground in pain. The sight made her look away but suddenly it was quiet. She turned back to find him sitting quietly; not moving almost a deafening silence filled the room.

'Ko..Koko' she stuttered.

He turned to look at her and her eyes widened. A painful expression was on his face and his normally empty eyes filled with pain. She noticed him swallow hard and saw the thin film of liquid coat his eye. She crawled over to him and hugged him tight. His face was against her neck so she could feel the tears falling down. Trying hard to control her sobs she cupped his face in her hands. He looked empty; the tears flowing freely from his eyes. She hesitated before she moved her lips towards his blood filled mouth. He didn't seem to react so she pressed her lips on his as she held his hand tight. She was about to move back and pull her hand away when in an attempt to stop her he held her hand tight and looked at her.

Looking back on it she really wondered not for the first time if that was when she fell in love with him. That one gesture that said it all to her. This man needed her. He wanted her.

He had then moved his face forward and both of them had kissed. His mouth deep in hers. A passionate, painful and a deep kiss.

'Koko, you know you can confide in me. Tell me what happened to you' said Anna as she looked at the reluctant young man.

'I…, you won't believe me' he said.

Anna let out a deep sigh. It had been a two days since she thought they had become closer, since they had kissed that night but she had been wrong. Koko still didn't trust her and it made her angry.

'I will decide whether to believe or not so tell me' said Anna with a hint of frustration in her voice.

Koko took a sip of his wine before he started.

_Flashback:(Koko narrating)_

_I was leaving someone's house after submitting a painting they had wanted me do. It was raining pretty heavily and there were no carriages available on the street so I decided to take shelter under a tree before walking home. I stood there for a while when I heard a scream; a woman's voice. When I looked behind all I could see were the dense woods so I hesitated before going in. The scream became louder so I ventured. I couldn't see in the dark and the rain was making things harder. I turned back to walk the way I had come when I felt someone collapse against my back. I turned to see a sobbing, terrified woman. I couldn't see her clearly but I could make out her horrified expression from the moonlight. I asked her what happened but all she said was to run. She looked tired and weak so I carried her on my back and was making my way out when someone threw me against a tree. I can't remember clearly but as I lay against the tree with my head hurt I could hear voices and then a man with a mask came in front of me. Then… then I'm not sure but …no I'm pretty sure I saw fangs protrude from his mouth and I think he bit me and he made me drink his blood._

Anna for some reason felt disappointed. She wondered if he needed help. Of course she had heard the legend of vampires but that was merely a superstition which no one believed. She struggled to find words to reply to Koko's explanation as to what happened.

'You don't believe me' he said sounding angry.

'No, I… I can't possibly believe something like that' she said feeling guilty.

In response Koko just got up and left the room. She sighed before she followed him outside to the garden. He walked ahead of her when he suddenly felt her hug him from behind. She giggled before she ran ahead of him challenging him to find her if he could. He saw run away and she wasn't in sight a few minutes later. For some reason he felt anxious. He ran around the massive garden looking for her, shouting her name.

Anna watched him from a tree. He was worse than Rosy. He looked under the table kept on the garden. He crawled into bushes and came out with a few twigs caught in his hair. He looked around and then got in to the fountain in the garden and looked behind the statue in the centre of the fountain. He was soaking wet. She sat on the tree smiling to herself. Suddenly he wasn't in sight. She settled comfortably on to the tree feeling happy. She would love to spend days like this with him everyday. He was handsome in his own way. She felt guilty that she couldn't take him seriously whenever he got angry. He only sounded like a kid who had been refused their favourite desert. She was in her own dream world when she heard someone say 'found you.'

She was surprised so she lost her balance and fell right into in his arms. She blushed. She was about say something when he beat her to it saying

'You're heavier than you look'

Any woman would be offended at such a comment but Anna found it sweet. She knew he wasn't teasing her only being honest.

'You won't be popular with woman with that attitude' she said.

'That doesn't matter as long as I'm liked by you' he replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Few days had passed since then and they had passed happily until Anna had to visit Virginia immediately to visit her sick father. Unfortunately her father had died and after his burial her mum went to live with a distant relative. Anna returned to Boston only to receive a shocking news 'Koko had disappeared.'

The days that followed were filled with agony and worry. The police couldn't find him but Anna somehow believed he would come back.

She sat writing her diary when the strong wind from outside had blown the candles out. The room was covered in darkness. Anna walked over to close the window. It was raining heavily with occasional lightening storms. She was about to walk back to her bed when she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She had heard a movement. Her body stiffened as sweat formed on her hands and forehead. She picked up the candle stand in front of her when she felt the presence right behind her. She turned in one quick swift and stopped right before the candle stand would have hit Koko's face. Relief spread through her as she hugged him tight. She then moved back and slapped him telling him not to make her worry so much.

'Anna, I came to ask you something' said Koko looking right into her eyes.

'What' she asked the anxiety earlier taking hold of her again.

In response what he did next made her back away in fear. He had released his fangs and had bit himself. It took everything in her not to scream. She backed away and came to a halt when she hit a wall behind her. Tears formed in her eyes as she desperately tried to convince herself that this was a nightmare.

'You know I won't hurt you' he said looking offended at her reaction.

'What.. what are you?' she asked though knowing the answer well.

' A vampire. I am actually dead. I only wanted to know if you wanted to come with me'

'What? How can I… now how can I stay with you?' she asked confused.

'You can turn into a vampire. I can turn you but that also means you will be feeding on humans for blood' he said.

The simple straightforward way he put it had shocked her. The monsters who committed such atrocities she didn't want be one of them. She suddenly felt scared by the fact that she wasn't even as shocked as she should be.

'I…Koko I …' she struggled for words.

'I love you and you feel the same so it'll be fine' he said making it sound obvious.

'How do you know?' she asked anger replacing doubts and fears. She had wanted to confess her feelings to him in a special way but now it was ruined.

'So….' he asked.

'You said everything so what are you waiting for. I love you so I don't really care as long as I can be with you' she said feeling stupid that she had taken this long to answer.

Somehow things seemed so much more simple once she had realized she loved him. He walked over to her and let her drink his blood. He hesitated before picking up a knife from the table nearby and looked away as he thrust it into her stomach. He heard her gasp as she fell to the floor. He walked to the balcony and waited. He hoped he had done it right. Turning a human into a vampire was simple. You let them drink a vampire's blood and then killed them. They came back to life a few minutes later but the symptoms started after that. You hate the sun and your gums hurt as fangs start to develop. Suddenly one day you are hit with a strong thirst; thirst for blood. The minute you feed on your first prey you metamorphose to a vampire. Once you are a vampire you couldn't go out in the daylight because the sun burnt you.

Koko waited in the balcony when he noticed a quick movement and saw her sitting on the railing of the balcony.

'Sorry I took long' she said a yawn escaping her mouth.

Things had gone swiftly since then. Koko had introduced her to the clan and few months into the clan she received her tattoo; a small black butterfly on the top left side of her back.

_Back To Present:_

'Anna, I'm hungry' said Koko appearing out of nowhere. He sighed as he read her mind. He didn't understand why she reminisced over the past so much.

Anna pouted which meant she was angry. It annoyed her that he didn't get the fact that reminiscing the past made her think how lucky she was. The years she had spent with him went by so quickly that she didn't even notice. She unbuttoned her shirt so it would easier for him to drink.

He walked towards and said ' c'mon take everything off.'

She smiled in response as jumped towards him hugged him tight saying 'I love you sooooooooooo much.'


End file.
